lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavroche - list of portrayers
A list of actors who have portrayed Gavroche. Musical *Fabrice Bernard – Original French Concept Album *Cyrille Dupont, Fabrice Ploquin, Florence Davis – Original Paris stage cast *Liza Hayden, Oliver Spencer, Ian Tucker – Original London cast *Braden Danner – Original Broadway cast *Marc Marut, Illya Woloshyn – Original Canadian cast *Ian El-Defrawy, Jonathan Elder, Erik Paschali, Ryan Peacock – 1987 Glasgow cast *Stephen Borins, Jack Tweedley – 1988 1st USA Tour *Cole Chaimovitch, Asher Singleton – 1988 2nd USA tour *Jędrzej Król, Cyryl Musil, Juliusz Slaksi – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia *Ross McCall – Complete Symphonic Recording *Koji Yamamoto, Issei Takahashi, Kenshin Shizuka, Kaede Kawaguchi – Original Japanese Cast *Kasiim Convery, Jack Shaikh– 1988 West End production *Kuro Taichi, Itsuki Ryota –1989/1990 Japanese tour *Sven Nielsen – 1989 Vienna tour *Graeme Bell, Eric White – 1989 Broadway production *Christopher Gale – 1990 Fredericton cast *Matthew Dawson, Alex Sacks – 1990 Broadway production *Mathieu Bonheur, Vincént Firmin, Herbert Pierre – 1991 Paris revival *Marshall Chon, Samuel Sherk – 1991 Broadway production *Hans Puck VanDened – 1991 Dutch Cast *Michael Caruthers, Sebastian Snow – 1992 Broadway production *Matthew Buffey, John Stewart – 1993/94 West End Production *Daniel Dias, Andrew Runions – 1993 Broadway *Takahiro Saito, Sota Yamamoto – 1994 Japanese Red Cast *Shou Kagome, Yuichi Harada – 1994 Japanese Blue Cast *Michael Dizon, Christian Rosenberg – 1995 Broadway *Adam Searles – 10th Anniversary Concert 1995 *David Doherty, Ganden Rennick – 1996 Broadway *Jesse Bell, Nicholas Wadgin – 1996 Philadelphia tour *Trevor Casemore, Jamie Smith – 1996 West End production *Sardar Chung, Ryan Sheahan, Nick Sheikh – 1997 West End production *Neal Buonastella – 1997 Florida cast *Shiori Kuro, Marie Uno, Yosuke Asari and Takumi Toyonaga – 1997-1999 Japanese tour *Nicholas Cogil, Brandon Colaiacovo, Max Shave – 1998 Toronto tour *Louis Evans, Sinan Evciler, Cole Neofotistos, Mert Osman – 1998 Dover tour *Todd Dominiquez, Joshua Ivan Reesor – 1998 West End production *Léonce Deniel – 1998 Québec cast *Dugnac Michel – 1999 Antwerp Tour *Robert Sherwood – 1999 Dublin Tour *Galo Gaspar, Ciriño Varela – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour *Matteo Steven – 2000 US tour *Dean Zammit – 2001 Malta tour *Caleb Doris, Charlie Raffoul – 2001 Broadway production *Andrés del Valle, Bernardo Hernández – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene *Shun Miyazato – 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast *Yoshitake Reo – 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast *Nick Jonas – 2003: Final Broadway cast *John Charron, Jordan Dunne, George Sinclair – 2002 West End production *Jeremiah Brennan, Benjamin Bridle, Spencer Thistle Aidan Thomas– 2003 West End production *Mark Belo, Matthew Veysey – 2004 West End Production *David Caplan, Daniel Steele, Joey Sobieraj – 2005 West End Production *Youto Daisuke, Rikuto Takahashi – 2005 Japanese tour *Rachid Diaz, Dustin Rouchi – 2006 West End Production *Alan Chen – 2006 Washington DC tour *Brian D'Addario, Jacob Levine, Austyn Myers – 2006: Broadway revival *Mattias Bruhn – 2006 Berlin cast *Martin De Maria – 2006-2007 West End Production *Douglas Couttolenc, Oliver Scully – 2007 Broadway cast *Ryan Rupes – 2007-2008 West End Production *Noah Burnett – 2008 Wichita Tour *Conrad Adams, Stephan Adams – 2008 Vancouver Youth Production *Sage Ryan – 2008-2009 Hollywood Bowl Cast *Sky Button, Ryan Caldwell, Stuart Stein – 2009 West End Production *Max Boyton – 2009 TexARTS production *Noah Miliken – 2009 St. John's cast *Toby Prynne – 25th anniversary UK tour *Robert Madge – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 *Valère Thierry Laurent – 2009 Quebec tour *Gerlach Janzen, Brecht Kuiper – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast *Lorne Crabtree, Duncan Schwartzberg – 2009-2010 West End Production *Edelmiro Cabel – 2010/11 Madrid cast *Seishiro Kato and Tomonori Suzuki - 2011 Japanese Tour and 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese Tour *Asuka Moriyama and Kio Mizoshima - 2011 Japanese Tour *Thomas Belo, Tristan Benwell, Scott Upjohn, Oliver VanDeursen– 2010-2011 West End production *Marcus Billamy, Tommy Rodger, Jack Costello, Sebastian Croft – 2011-2012 West End production *Jaeger Suissa – 2011 Florida cast *Tomasz Chodorowski – 2010-11 Roma Theater in Warsaw *Joshua Colley, Gaten Matarazzo, Hayden Wall – 2011: 25th Anniversary US Tour *David Colvias, Matthew Shapiro – 2012 US tour *Charlie Dillion, Noah Key, Jack Kelly, Archie Stevens, Ewan Rutherford, Ilan Galkoff and Jake Poolman – 2012/13 West End cast *Gerardo Nervetti – 2012 Bologna tour *Matsui Tsukito – 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast *Cameron Goodman – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition *Tom Burgering, Johnny Evans Hutchison – 2013/14 West End cast *Beau Cripps, Zac Lester, Max Robson, Sonny Kirby – 2014/15 West End cast *David Gregory Black, Aiden Glenn – 2013 Toronto cast *Tang Jun Sang - 2013 Korean 25th Anniversary Tour *Joshua Colley, Gaten Matarazzo– 2014 Broadway cast *Nacho Rodríguez Peris, Sebastian Salas Manjon, Leonardo Aguilar Naranjo – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour *Robbie Dale – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition *Anton Sokalski/ Owen Petroff- 2015 Rainbow Stage *Aaron Gelkoff, Harry Marcus, Frank Dowdy –– 2015 West End cast cast *Sam Chuck, Marcus D'Angelo –– 2015 Broadway cast *James Swarbrick, Tamatea Krattzman, Callum Hobson, Emerson Garcia and Nicholas Cradock — 2014/15/16 Australian Revival *Hiroki Kitajima, Ryoma Matsumoto and Mutsurou Yonamoto — 2015 Japanese tour *Austin Taylor, Charlie Gallagher, Riley Bettie and Toby Ungleson — 2015-2016 West End cast *Louie Green, Max Reader, Ben Perkins, Oliver Zetterstrom — 2016-2017 West End cast Movies *Anthony Phillips – 1917 film *Charles Badiole – 1925 film *Émile Genevois – 1934 films *Rinaldo Smordoni – 1948 film (uncredited) *Robert Hyatt – 1952 film *Jimmy Urbain – 1958 film *Edoardo Nevola – 1964 mini-series *Derek Lamden – 1967 mini-series *Gilles Maidon – 1972 mini-series *Carlos Argüelles – 1973 series *Dexter Fletcher – 1978 film *Emmanuel Curtil – 1982 film/1985 mini-series *Shane Hervey – 1998 film *Jérôme Hardelay – 2000 mini-series *Yumiko Kobayashi - 2007 Shōjo Cosette anime *Daniel Huttlestone – 2012 film Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Les Misérables Category:List of portrayers Category:Gavroche